Dancing Mannequin
by darksaphire
Summary: Shuichi's just a highschool student just trying to make his dreams come true while Yuki's a famous novelist trying to get by life. What chaos will sprout when these two clash in an arcade? [On Hold]
1. Hangin out with hiro

* * *

Dislaimer: I dunt own gravitation.......i never have......and I never will.....thou I wish I did....  
  
Other:....this is mai first gravitation fic and this is also the second fic ive made so....yeah....be nice!...

* * *

**Dance Shuichi...plz just dance for me  
**  
Dancing was and still is....what you could call a hobby or just something you do to relax....but for me.....it was something much more. To me...dancing is eternal......I couldn't live without dancing....it always made me feel free and I never ever felt trapped.......like i usually did......trapped like an animal in a cage called school.

I never did well in school......not like Hiroshi anyways...I even met Hiro dancing like a fool all those years back........Hiro was the top student in the whole school......and I was well.......not the worst......but I sometimes wonder why he even hung around with me...not that I don't want him to hang around me....but it's always just been the two of us......but then.............I met him............

* * *

"oi shu-chan!" hiro could be heard calling from the other side of the school as he ran after his friend. School had just ended and it was about 2:00 when he decided to catch up to shuichi as he began walking home.  
  
Shuichi had just stepped foot outside the school grounds when a certain brunette decided to bound up right next to him. "what's up hiro?" usually he was the one bouncing around so he was a bit confused as to why hiro decided to imitate him today...so of course.........he asked...... "whats got you hyped up today?"  
  
Hiro stopped...and with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow he said..... "are you in a bad mood or something?" hiro leaned in to have a closer look at his genki friend.  
  
Shuich stares at him dumbly and puts a hand to hiro's head..... "are you feeling ok hiro?.....even I don't bounce up and down when coming straight from SCHOOL." emphasizing the last words he gave a small smirk.....  
  
Hiro swatted the hand away and gave shuichi a knock to the head. "owwwww!" "no baka...im excited cuz I found a new place for us to hang out!....the place is crackin!....it has an arcade...some DDR machines..."  
  
Hearing hiro say DDR machines...well....shuichi clicked.....cutting of hiro he said, "DDR machines?! Why didn't you tell me sooner...lets go!" Shuichi dragged hiro off down the road till he realized he didn't know where he was going.  
  
Sheepishly he turned around with a hadn raised behing his head...... "hehe....uh...hiro...?.......um......which way's the arcade?" all hiro ever did in these situations was sweatdrop.....and that habit hasn't faded. Hiro just smacked shuichi on the head and led him to the arcade......or so that's what shuichi thought....hiro and shuichi entered the mall and into a store with many new styles and leather clothes for men. Shuichi could only gape at what he saw.... "my gosh hiro! Where'd you find this store?! I never saw this store here before! Why are we here anyway.....AHHHH!...OMG!.......these leather pants are so cool!....and their on sale!...."  
  
Before shuichi could make a fool of the already embarrassed and harassed hiro.....hiro slapped a hand over the other's mouth. "one more word out of you and we're going home!" hiro hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
Shuichi instantly calmed down as he listened to what hiro had to say.  
  
Satisfied that shuichi had finally calmed down hiro began talking about the new stores in the mall and then began talking about the arcade.  
  
"the arcade only allows students over 16 years old so we have to come here to get clothes to make us look older to be allowed to get in. get it shu?" being shuichi.....no....he didn't get it.  
  
Utterly confused shuichi slowly counted how many birthday's he's had. Coming to a conclusion he spoke. "BUT HIRO!" earning a glare from a few other customers....shuichi quieted down..... "we're both eighteen why do we need to make ourselves any older?!"  
  
"because shu, we don't look at all like our age.....well.....mostly you...but you get what I mean."  
  
"no I don't!.....how come we have to get stuff..." before he could continue hiro cut in. "you don't look you age nor act anything like it....so we're going to have to practice acting older and cooler!" emphasizing the word cool....making shuichi realize what hiro was saying.  
  
"that's mean hiro!"  
  
".......shu.....ya gonna go or not?"  
  
"......datte....."  
  
"well?"  
  
"well......ok....but you're paying for the clothes!" before hiro could respond....shuichi began racking things off the shelves and trying on every possible outfit in the store.  
  
_Well what can I say......shu-chan will always be shu-chan._ With a sigh, Hiro began walking towards a pair of pants and placing them in front of him....he began examining the fabric looking it up and down.  
  
_Hey............this stuff ain't half bad_.

* * *

welll....? Watcha guys think? I did work a little on this.....i was racking my head for Ideas so dunt make fun of me ok?.......  
  
I was planning to make this chapter a bit longer but I decided ending here was pretty good so I decided to.  
  
Another thing I was going to do was make shuichi the "cool guy" of this story.....but I am just so used to shuichi being the fool that he is....so I made him one....kinda.......so im trying my best to shape this story into making shuichi a "cool guy" so yuki wouldn't see him acting all whiney all the time....oops.....i gave away the pairing.....aww....o well...cyas!  
  
(and yes I know perfectly well that I can just erase the pairings part....but I never edit my stories period....im just too lazy....so yeah.....ja ne!) 


	2. Clothes clothes and more clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation. Well I don't know why we always have to do the disclaimers y'know? Cuz well we all know who owns who and what anime characters belong to what anime series....so.....well I just don't see the point, but I guess we're kinda required to....o well.  
  
Personal messages:  
  
TATI!.....thx for reviewing......I'll make sure to read some of your stories soon....and all you too!  
  
thank you so much CLARI-CHAN! You are so nice to come and review mine. I'll give you some of mai chocolate dip YAN-YAN!.....those are really good too. : :just like pocky!: :  
  
SESSHYMOON!......lol.....be patient....lol....everything'll come out in time....dunt you worry....Eiri is gonna come out and make a seen in chapter 3 or 4...this is story is gonna be pretty long just so you know....lol...but thx for the complaint...lol.  
  
ASHURA!...yes Yuki's coming out soon as I said before.......lol.  
  
---------  
  
"Shu! Are you done in there yet?!" an exhausted hiro leant against the door of a dressing room that shuichi currently occupied.  
  
"NOPE!!" A loud voice rang out from inside of the room making hiro wince from the volume.  
  
"Well then hurry up why dontcha?!" rubbing his ear he decided to do some last minute touchups for some clothes that he had already picked out. Walking over to the stand where he had already paid for his clothes...(Cuz waiting for shuichi would take all day....he didn't have the patience to wait)...he examine an outfit of black and white.......  
  
Hiro's outfit was a white top with a leather jacket with chains and holes and enough pockets to fit all of America's coffee in...(of course not......no one has that many pockets....the U.S.A. has way too much coffee...in truth....I think all of Americas coffee would fit in a small country).......while the pants were a leather black with white stripes along the side making it a perfect match for the top. Hiro would've moved on to the next outfit if it weren't for a door being slammed into the side almost hitting hiro...  
  
"I'm done!!!!!!" ..........who jumped back.......slipped in his high boots.......and fell......landing on his bottom.....an then out came a leather clad teenage boy.  
  
Shuichi was standing in front of his dressing room in a pose that spelled "girly-guy" which included the v-sign. Hiro sweatdropped at the sudden display of "manhood" and continued to examine how shuichi looked. He was wearing a matching black and violet leather outfit much like the one hiro had purchased with the exception that the tang top and belt was pink. Not to mention that it was much more revealing....the tang top was only half the length of Hiro's as the leather pants are also much tighter.  
  
Shuichi's outfit was quite amazing though....seeing as his friend had never actually had the sense of taste that he had always thought he had. The violet trimmings of the tang top and pockets assented shuichi's eyes as does the belt and shirt does for his hair......not that the pink didn't already stand out but it made him look........good.  
  
Shuichi uncomfortable with the attention he was getting from some ladies that were walking by...(why are there ladies here....I wonder.....hmmmm....maybe getting something for their boyfriends or they can just be ......sluts looking for good looking men....shrugs o well).....and squirming around switching from left foot to right every 2 seconds under his friend's scrutinizing gaze.  
  
Apparently hiro noticed as he spoke up breaking up the awkward silence. "Wow shu...you look good....now only if you'd loose the baby act and we'd be good for the arcade. "  
  
"HiroooooOOOOO!!!!!!!! That's so mean!!!!" hearing shu's whining voice come out...hiro clamped shu's mouth shut and pushed him back into the dressing room. "Just get changed and bring that outfit out and I'll pay for it and then we're off to my house."  
  
"Fine fine...gese....dunt neda be so pushy!" .........Shuichi closed the door and changed. Soon coming out with his school uniform messily put on. Shuichi's collar was unbuttoned till mid chest with the white shirt underneath. Shuichi's backpack slung over his shoulders, he made his way over to hiro and placed the outfit on the counter.  
  
About 15 minutes later they were still at the counter.  
  
Paying for an outfit should be really easy right? So why was it taking so long?....apparently the cashier decided it was fun to flirt with them (mostly hiro) and they had a major hard time trying to convince her to just let them leave.  
  
"Girls" hiro let out a huge yawn and continue with a long conversation about how they will never understand them. Shu being Shu......tuned hiro out a while back as he looked around the mall....  
  
"Hey hiro?"  
  
"And they always have that.....huh?...o...um....yes shuichi?"  
  
Looking around the mall as they made their way to the exit.....shuichi seemed kind of confused.  
  
"um...why do we needa look older when we can just show them our id's?" hiro...seemingly not surprised by the question raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Because moron....no one would believe you're the age you say you are.....even my mother who's known you for how many years thought you were at least 3 years younger then me."  
  
Shuichi just rolled his eyes. "Really...now?.....if I remember correctly she said that approximately 3 years ago!" shuichi's sarcasms didn't go unnoticed as hiro took on a smug look.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly....not even 3 years ago...she gave you a teddy bear for your birthday"  
  
"HIRROOOOO!!!...... Why'd you have to go and remind me of that......and besides I like that bear!" shuichi had on his "humor me puppy dog pout" which Hiro of course could not ignore.  
  
"Alright already....gese can't you take a joke? Lets just get going to my house. We can put on our clothes and the final touches there." Hiro and Shuichi made their way over to his house and entered Hiro's room.  
  
They dumped their bags on the bed and began rummaging through Hiro's bathroom looking for brushes gel and the sorts. Then finally placing all the clothes and items on the floor. Shuichi rubbed his hands together seemingly very eager to get everything started as Hiro chuckled.  
  
"Don't rub you hands too hard. You might burn them."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hiro chuckled once again.  
  
"Let's get started shall we?"  
  
A/N: thanks to all who reviewed and to all that took the time to read my story. I would deeply appreciate reviews from everyone including non- members(Cuz they dunt have to be signed).....so I'll se ya next time! 


	3. Makeup?

Disclaimer: WE all know I dunt own Gravitation and it belongs to one of my favorites authors and im pretty sure you all know who owns it. So lets get on with the story shall we?  
  
Other: thx to those who reviewed and I'm so sorry if I didn't get the chance to read and review your stories because I was having a major hard time on concentrating on my fic **(all clari-chan's fault)** and I haven't been reading much lately so I'm trying to catch up!...gomen!

Personal messages:

**Hee-chan2: **ooo thank you soo much hee-chan!…I'm glad you like it. ::gives chocolate flavored YAN YAN stick::

**Sesshymoon25: **awww…..Mr. bear's gonna suffocate if you hold him any tighter!…but its not exactly fair to take kumagoru from ryuchi and call it mr. Bear when it's a rabbit. chuckle………here I'll give you some vanilla flavored YAN YAN sticks since I ran out of chocolate. takes kumagoru….gives to ryuichi and gives Sessy candy

**Clari-chan: **its no fair making me rush! Big MEANIE! ::gives vanilla flavoured YAN YAN stick to Clari-chan even though she dont deserve it:: lol

**Kaira-chan:** thx for all your tips. I appreciate them. I hope you come back with more advice!

**Tati714: **I haven't heard from you in soo long…..thought you'd deserted me…sniff….::chomping on YAN YAN sticks..::

**Ashura Akuma: **lol.......he's coming out this chappy.....or next chappie.....havent decided yet.....hmm.....you'll find out when you're finished reading with this chappie...................(psst.......over here........the answer's at the bottom!)

**Kloudy Reignfall: **lol....well the dancing is gonna come in this chapter....maybe.....iono yet....since i havent written the rest of the story yet yknow?..lol....and yes now that i you've pointed it out,,,,,boots really arent good for DDR machines....but i was just so caught up in making shuichi look good i didn't notice mai bloopers!

**Nekomoongirl:** lol....it is isn't it?....so true.....thx for reading mai story i look forward to more reviews from you and everyone else as well!

AD: ok so this isn't really an ad and im not going to pay whoever's gonna help me but......you all know that i'm not that good at editing.....heck i dunt even edit sometimes.....and even if i try to edit....i dunt catch a lot of mai mistakes...all of you should know that too....so can i have some volunteers here?

* * *

CHAOS. That's all there is to it........utter chaos. Hiro's room was a mess. Hiro's bed was tusled as were the blankets. The pillows were everywhere.........literally. Feathers were flying around as two premature adults ran around. One screaming his head off while the other trying to calm him down. When Hiro started dressing Shuichi up, everything was going fine. Everything was in order...everything was neat. Now......well.....lets just say......it was very.........tidy. (gosh i cant even find an appropriate word!) 

Hiro and Shuichi had finished putting on their clothes and everything was fine.....but then it came to the makeup. Yes makeup...this would've come as a surprise to all you females but some guys do use make-up. Though the make-ups not as noticeable. Here are reasons why: They've either been out....been hot and heavy and got hickeys and use cover cream or something, or they got some pimples and they use makeup to make them look invisble to attract a certain someone.....it could be some other reasons but o well! (im not a guy so what do i know right?...an if i offended someone i'm sry!)

Shuichi had protested till the very end about putting on make-up but Hiro wouldn't have it. Shuichi looked too girlish as it was, and he didn't want to look anymore so. Hiro on the other hand seemed to disagree.

"Shu! This is not make-up. Note really anywayz! It's just some cream! Now get back HERE!"

"NOOOOO WAAYYYYY! I am not gonna put on some cream that would probably make me look weird!"

"I'm gonna be putting some on too so I don't see why you won't do it!"

"Well for one I've always known you were weird but don't include me in the WEIRD category!"

Hiro stopped and looked at Shuichi like he's grown another head. Seemingly not being chased anymore Shuichi stopped and looked back only to be tackled to the ground.

"Shu, if you haven't noticed you've been weird since the day you were born with your pink hair!" Of course Hiro knew the hair wasn't natural but he couldn't help but comment. Shuichi was stuck...pinned under Hiro as he tied Shuichi with His bed sheets. Tieing Shuichi up with a rope or duct tape would've ruined his outfit so he had to resort to the bed sheets. Which weren't very helpful but it managed to hold Shuichi down for a brief moment which gave Hiro the chance to apply the cream.

"HIROOOOOOO!!!....." A hand suddenly clamped over Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi stopped struggling as he took a moment to assess what was going on.

"Look Shuichi" Hiro pointed ahead referring to the mirror on the wall in front of Shuichi that didn't seem to be there before. Shuichi looked up at his reflection. His eyes widened. WOW!...he looked.....GREAT! Noticing his wide eyes Hiro grinned.

"WELLLL Shuichi? Am I a genius or what? ohohoho..." Before Hiro had the time to say anymore Shuichi abruptly stood up sending Hiro sailing off of shuichi's back and landing on the ground with a huge thump. Shuichi studied himself. He didn't look as childish as he normally did. In fact the cream made his skin shinier, gentler, and a bit darker. Which only complimented the teen.

"HEY!" Hiro just rolled his eyes as he saw his best friend studying himself in the life sized mirror. _o well i'll just get myself ready while he finishes complimenting himself. _

Shuichi was self absorbed. If he were anybody but himself, he would've fallen in love with......himself. (hehe...i know this is kind've conceited thinking but hey its mai fic i can make him so watever i want! muaahahahaha!)

--------------------------------

clari-chan:.............just ignore all those comments that lynda has.....she's hyper from all her candy an junk food. Do not comment about it or she'l really lose it.

darksaphire: HEY!.....ooomph!

(clarichan had pushed lynda's head down in a not so graceful bow while lynda is trying to get away.....unseccessfully)

clar-chan: GOMEN NASAI!

--Lynda runs away from clari-chan--

clari-chan: HEY! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THE STORY!

darksaphire: NEVER!!!!!!

--The two are noe running around everywhere so.....dunt mind them--

shuichi: sweatdrop

yuki: cough why don't we get back to the story ne?

----------------------------------

**Note to all who read...darksaphire speaking:** --sigh--.....mai story was re-written from here on down because the stupid website didn't let me save it correctly and i am super mad right now that i have to rewrite the story down here because it was supposed to involve them GETTING INTO THE ARCADE.....and it was supposed to be longer since someone requested it being longer so i made it longer but now that I'm so mad....

.......I'm not going to make this chapter a long one or get yuki inhere yet either!...---fuming right now----

Clari-chan: --sigh-- forget what she just said she's gonna introduce yuki so all you yuki fans dunt needa worry....im gonna help motivate her so...no worries....(currently very worried)

---------------------------------

---2 hours later--

"Wow!!!!! Hiro…. this place is so cool…" Shuichi said in awe. They were not inside yet, but since the front was a huge window he could see everything. Teenagers were running about playing with different games. The place was packed.

Hiro and Shuichi walked towards the security guard that was standing next to the entrance. "ID's, please," he said. He looked like those typical bodyguards with a black suit, dark sunglasses, and a bald head. Shuichi and Hiro both handed him their ID's.

Hiro tensed a little when he saw the security guard eye Shuichi suspiciously. _Man…What's the problem now? Shuichi looks his age…He's not acting childish or stupid…What could make him so suspicious?_

To Hiro's relief the security guard allowed them to pass. "AAAAAAALLRIGHT!!! You see Hiro…I made it in with no problem. And here you were being worried." Shuichi walked ahead of Hiro with pride.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Oh yeah… let me see your ID," Hiro said catching up to Shu. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I want to see why the security guard looked at you suspiciously?" He handed the ID to Hiro. A small pout formed on Shuichi's lips as he heard his friend burst out laughing. "What?!" He whined.

"No wonder. You look like a little kid here. Not to mention so girly." Hiro handed the ID back to Shuichi, who in return snatched it off of his hands. "Hmmph. You are just jealous of my charm and good looks." This comment got another burst of laughter from his best friend.

"Well…whatever…I want to go…to the…DDR MACHINES!!!" Hiro sighed as his best friend returned to his hyper mode. "Shuichi…for once can't you just act your age?"

"Come on Hiro…Come on." Shuichi pulled Hiro's arm, completely ignoring his earlier comments. _What the hell? We are here to have fun anyway._ Hiro ran behind Shuichi to the DDR machines.

"Awww mannnn…This completely sucks," Shuichi said when they got to the DDR machines. There were so many people already waiting. The line was huge and by the looks of it they had to wait for about an hour before they would be able to play.

"What are we going to do now?" Shuichi whined to Hiro. "I really wanted to play. Shoot…We even went through all the trouble of buying clothes and…putting make up on."

"Do you have other plans, Shu? Because if you don't, we can wait until it clears up. Why don't you just go and grab something for us to eat, ok?"

"For real…? You mean it?" Hiro nodded. "Woohhooo…!" Shuichi jumped up and threw a fist of victory into the air. A few second later he began to run to get something to eat, but after he was about half way there, he ran back towards Hiro.

"What's wrong Shu?" Shuichi smiled Sheepishly. "Ha…Ha…umm…well, I need money." Hiro sweat dropped. _Just like Shuichi…_ "Here…next time bring your own money to at least buy food…I'm not rich you know."

With a huge grin, Shuichi ran towards the food stance again. Before he could completely turn around, he bumped into something, and fell on the floor with a thud. "OW!" Shuichi slowly got up rubbing his butt cheeks and his head.

"God damn it!" a very angry and unfamiliar voice got Shuichi's attention. Shu looked at what he bumped in to, actually _who_ he bumped in to. The man's shirt was soaking wet. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," Shuichi said, giving the man one of his sweetest apologetic smiles.

The smile seemed to have no effect on the man, who just glared. Shuichi offered his hand to help the man up, but the man just smacked his hand away. Slowly getting up he said, "Next time watch where you're going?"

His voice was so cold and icy that it sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. The man stood there glaring at Shuichi, his eyes burning through his skull. Shuichi was getting annoyed at the man. Though he had to admit that he was quite handsome.

The man was tall and slim, with piercing golden eyes and hair to match. His skin was pale and he was wearing a navy blue shirt and dark blue jeans that made him appear even paler. Just looking at the man made Shuichi's stomach fill with butterflies. _What the hell?!! This is a guy I am talking about!! For God's sake Shuichi get a hold of yourself!_

After his internal conflict Shuichi glared right back at the man, remembering his earlier lessons from Hiro(the act tough lessons). "Well, you don't have to be such a grouch about it! I apologized isn't that enough?!" The man was taken aback by Shuichi's counter attack. He let a slightly amused smirk slide across his face. The blond man inched closer to Shuichi.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that…" The man's voice was threatening. Shuichi moved back on the man's advances, but was determined to not be intimidated. A smirk arose from Shuichi's face also.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Shuichi made a mockingly scared face. The smirk was erased from the blond man's face. His face still showed amusement though. He grabbed Shuichi's face with his right hand and abruptly gave him a kiss. Shuichi's eyes widened, his knees grew weak, and when the man let go of his face, he fell to the floor with a thud for the second time in a mere ten minutes. Shuichi had a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Not so tough now…" The blond man said, with a triumphant look on his face. He turned his back to Shuichi and walked away laughing, leaving a stunned and confused Shuichi behind.

* * *

A/N: bwahahahahhaa! I'm sorry but that was pretty funny...thou in a twisted way....lol...forget wat i said!....just reveiw and tell me how it was ne?

Special thx to clari-chan for helping me on this chappie.

AD: AND I STILL NEED AN EDITOR SO HELP ME!


	4. The assole and the dirty old man

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do you or you or you or you or you or you. So stop dreaming.

**Important: **Gomen nasai minna! I really didn't mean to not update for so long. It's just that high school life is really hard andI only really get to update during breaks and the summer. Mostly the summers, because even during breaks I have some form of school or responsibility to uphold. Anywayz, now I have continued with the help or my nee-chan **REIANNAH, **so do thank her sometime.

Another note: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR MY FAILURE TO UPDATE! Ok, that was the same thing as whatI said in the last chapter but o well. Anywayz, the other thing I wanted to tell you guys was that I am going to edit all my chapters thus far before I update chapter 5 or 6, can't decide yet, but I am definetly doing so because the first 3 chapters really suck. Anywayz, here's the responses:

**Responses:**

**Shirubaa Kitsune:** Um, well, I guess you'll just have to read if I put in your idea now don't you? lol. Anywayz, thanx for the ideas, they're great. Even if I don't use them. -wink-

**Kadzuki Fuchoin:** I'm glad you've been enjoying it...now about that updating soon thing...I'm kinda having a problem with that...hehhe...-hides behind corner-

**foxy-death-angel: **Well...it's here now! don't kill me! -fakes death-

**Makami: **Really? Almost all my stories? -sweatdrop- please kill some of them off, I'm really ashamed to have written some of them lol. o wellz, I'll take you up on that offer you still want to be my editor because not every one of my editors are reliable and the more the better I always say. E-mail me sometime. And you don't need to worry about being late to review...I'm pretty much VERY late at updating...

**Kaira-chan: **Wow, you call that half-decent? I call that great. Thanx for your advice, I'm planning on taking it when I rewrite the story to make it better. ARIGATOU!

**ChibiNekoSakura: **Ok, thankyou, I will take your advice as well as Kairi-chan's when I rewrite them because I was such an amateur back then. Hope you still like my story.

**Ashura Akuma: **lol, well, Yuki and a member of Nittle Grasper appears here too. Arigatou for reading, your gravitation stories relaly inspire.

**hee-chan2: **Yeah, I loved the ending too. Clari-chan helped me with it. Arigatou for the compliment.

**Chaosmoon25: **lol. Yes, that would cause me to have a sweet tooth as well. too bad I didn't have any candy at the time. lol. Well, here's the update, hopefully you won't yell at me like a lot of other certain people I know.

**gokusgirl: **Don't worry, once we get to chapters 6 and 7, you'll have so much Yuki and Shu, you'd gag.

**WolfWater: **Haha, yeah, I thought that was funny too. And yes, Yuki was the one who kissed Shuichi. lol. Here's and update, maybe you'll continue to review? lol.

**clari chan: **Nee-chan! I updated! You better review! -glomps- so when'smy next chapter of our faitnonrevele story coming out? and guess what i just figured out? I got 3 more reviews then you, you got37 I got 40! Of course, that's not counting the extra chapter you have over me! lol. o wellz, better luck next time eh nee-chan? mauahahahah!-evil ideas popping in head-

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dance Shuichi, plz just dance for me-3_**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Shuichi made a mockingly scared face. The smirk was erased from the blond man's face. His face still showed amusement though. He grabbed Shuichi's face with his right hand and abruptly gave him a kiss. Shuichi's eyes widened, his knees grew weak, and when the man let go of his face, he fell to the floor with a thud for the second time in a mere ten minutes. Shuichi had a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Not so tough now…" The blond man said, with a triumphant look on his face. He turned his back to Shuichi and walked away laughing, leaving a stunned and confused Shuichi behind.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. That foreigner jerk just _insulted_ him. K_issed_ him. AND walked away _laughing_! 

Shuichi was utterly speechless. Not to mention shocked, embarrassed, and extremely pissed off.

_'What an ASSHOLE!'_ Shuichi thought as he watched the blonde's form retreating into the darkness.

In an instant, the boy stood up, brushed himself off, and continued on his merry way, thoughts of the stranger pushed and locked away to back of his mind.

After all, why think about some random jerk when there was yummy food to think about?

* * *

Yuki Eiri, AKA the foreigner jerk, was currently on his way to meet his brother- Tatsuha. 

Why the hell the blonde had ever agreed to meet his pain-in-the-ass younger brother at a DDR arcade was beyond him… oh wait, that's right- Yuki had lost a bet.

Yes, that was it- a bet. A bet consisting of the whether or not Yuki would get the position he had applied for at an elite publishing company… as an editor. That of course did not go well. He was made for writing…not editing.

Yuki had said it was a definite yes while Tatsuha had said there was a better chance of Yuki receiving the Nobel Peace Prize. Which meant an absolute zero chance of succeeding.

Tatsuha had obviously won, and the blond was still seething over the loss. After all, who _wouldn't_ want to employ the famous Yuki Eiri?

After all, he was the most famous romance novelist of his time, or all of time for that matter.

Still, rejection was new to Yuki, and it wasn't something he was about to get used to… ever. In fact, it was something he vowed never to experience again. How _dare_ anyone reject the one and only Yuki Eiri? What kind of bullshit was _that_?

As it may have become obvious, he was a bit egotistic and self-centered. Throw in countless delusions of grandeur and you have the one and only…don't even continue.

And being all that and more, the blond wasn't in any mood to have some pink-haired punk try to act big and tough when it had been the twerp's fault in the first place… seeing as the said twerp had been the one to run carelessly into Yuki.

Being a romance novelist had never really helped his already foul disposition, and only taught the blond how to be even more of a jerk than he already was. Since the twerp had deserved it, Yuki had decided in an instant that the pink-haired freak deserved to be a bit 'shocked' more than anything else.

Thus, the kiss.

Just knowing that the kid had been dazed and confused afterwards had been enough to boost the blonde's ego back up a notch. That was what he lived for. And besides, he himself could've cared less about kissing a guy… after all; he'd kissed others before the kid.

Yes, it didn't matter whether it was a guy or a girl… as long as they were susceptible to his charm and he held the power of dominance. Yuki was ALWAYS in charge of every situation.

Standing a little taller smirking arrogantly into the crowd, Yuki chose to seat himself at a table in a far off corner of the DDR arcade. With any luck, Tatsuha would give up trying to find him in the enormous building.

"ANIKI! YOU'RE HERE!"

Yuki winced at the screeching that originated from his left. Narrowing his eyes into a particularly evil glare, he glowered at the bouncing figure advancing in his direction.

"Kami-sama, haven't you ever heard of noise control baka?"

Tatsuha ignored his older brother's obvious lack of enthusiasm and proceeded to tug at the blonde's arm impatiently. Yuki merely glared harder at his younger sibling.

"Come one, come on! We have to get in line before it gets longer!"

Another impatient tug followed by another evil glare.

The silence became thick between the two siblings.

Tug.

Glare.

Tug.

Glare.

Tug, tug.

Glare, frown.

Tug, pull, yank.

Glare, frown, growl.

Pout.

Snort.

Pout, whimper.

Snort, grunt.

Puppy eyes.

Rolls eyes.

Teary eyes.

Heavy sigh.

At this point, Yuki gave up his show of resistance against his younger sibling's 'power of persuasion' and added a half-hearted shrug to his last line of defense.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Tatsuha's eyes brighten considerably at his brother's surrender. Releasing the reluctant arm immediately, he leapt up to glomp his older brother.

To Yuki, the undesired embrace progressed in slow motion. Eyes widening at Tatsuha began his leap, the blondes face went through a series of horrified expressions until Tatsuha finally succeeded in glomping his elder.

"YAAAAAYYY!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

And with a resounding 'THUMP' the two brothers fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

"I LOVE YOU ANIKI!"

"I HATE YOU BAKA! GET OFF OF ME!"

At this point, they were on the receiving end of numerous curious stares as well as a couple disapproving ones.

After a brief scuffle, Yuki stood to brush himself off. Trying to preserve a bit of his dignity, the blonde stomped off angrily towards the long line of people waiting for the DDR machines. Jumping up, Tatsuha scampered after him.

* * *

Shuichi looked around and found Hiro lined up at the DDR machines. He was done eating, after countless hotdogs, nachos, and pop, and decided well, to work off the fat he was no doubt to gain. 

"HEY HIRO! I'M DONE NOW!" He could just see Hiro cringing at the sound of his loud mouth. Shuichi shrugged. It's not like he cared anyhow.

"So, are we up next yet?" Shuichi pounced to the spot Hiro had no doubt reserved for him, but was surprised to see a few guys move out of the way. Normally they'd just tell him to go to the back of the line. _Must be the getup. _

"Yeah, they're just finishing up, c'mon let's go." Hiro commendably climbed on the stage and placed his hands on the bar that supported the players if need be. Shuichi just skipped on up but soon reminded himself that many if not everyone would be watching them, not to mention a few classmates he spotted while walking around, so it'd do best to be serious.

That however, did not affect his mood. Dancing was his life, and he was the best at it. No one, and no thing, was going to take that away from him, especially not by embarrassing himself.

As soon as he stepped on the platform, his face turned serious, and he faced the screen. The beeper went 3, 2, and 1.

It was time to dance.

* * *

Seguchi Tohma was currently in the midst of a densely populated DDR arcade trying desperately not to be recognized. 

Trying because if anyone inside the arcade were to be tipped off as to who he was, there would be total chaos.

Seguchi-sama, as he was usually referred to, was the top executive of Japan's largest dance studio- Nittle Grasper Performance Studios. Ah, yes… the ever-famous NGPS… the single most renowned dance company in the entire nation of Japan. The one every dance enthusiast tried in vain to join.

Because they alone were responsible for hiring out the best dancers to any business in Japan. Whether it be music videos, movies, TV shows, concerts, or anything else imaginable- NGPS were the only ones called on in times of need.

And currently, Tohma had a bit of a problem… NGPS was short of performers for a concert scheduled next week.

At the last minute, the band that had hired female dancers through NGPS, changed their mind and asked for male ones instead.

Being short one male dancer, the executive decided it was about time for him to scout a new dancer anyway.

Thus the trip to the DDR arcade.

This being his fifth one today, Tohma was ready to pick up anyone at this point.

But standards were standards… and Tohma's were the highest standards of all.

And so the search continued… in futility. There had been absolutely no sign of talent yet. A few had been good for the first couple of minutes, but after that, they tired quickly.

Being not only the President of NGPS, but also its head choreographer, Tohma knew exactly what he was looking for.

And unfortunately, he hadn't found it yet.

But good luck seemed to be with the blonde this time. Because just at this moment, his green eyes were drawn to one DDR machine in particular.

A huge crowd that was 'oooooing' and 'awwwing' as well as clapping. Which of course, immediately caught his attention. _The people there must be good to receive such praise from the audience._ He had thought, so he decided to take a closer look.

On one of the platforms was a girl with a fluorescent pink hair dancing at a pace close to impossible. Matching every single beat to an intricate step, she was without a doubt the best dancer in the arcade.

Unfortunately, it WAS a girl. It had to be. A flat-chested girl- but a girl nonetheless.

Only a girl could be THAT pretty… and giggle in such a high pitch.

Shaking his head, Tohma pushed forward in the crowd to take a closer look. Girl or not, this one was a winner. He'd find a use for her talents somewhere in his business.

Making his decision, Tohma moved through the throng of applauding people to approach the girl as soon as she was finished with her current stage.

Upon reaching her side, he turned on his most charming smile and reached over to tap the girl on her shoulder and catch her attention.

"Excuse me…"

* * *

Shuichi spun around as soon as he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. 

Violet eyes wide as he was faced with a smiling blonde man, Shuichi had to take a second glance before realizing it was _definitely_ not someone he knew.

And then he heard what the man said…

"Excuse me, miss?"

Eyes darting side to side and not seeing any girls nearby, Shuichi blinked twice and stared at the stranger.

After a couple second of awkward silence, the music for the next stage began. Spinning frantically towards the screen, Shuichi realized it was too late to continue… he was already four prompts behind.

Growling in frustration, he turned to face the strange man again and pointed accusingly at him.

"You… you… you DIRTY OLD MAN! You made me lose! And I was just about to start the last stage! You… you… HENTAI! If you're looking for some chicks, look somewhere else!"

Stranger's jaw dropped. Stunned at the slightest suggestion of being considered a 'dirty old man' by anyone, to have a pretty girl say it was double the insult. Unable to think coherently for another couple of seconds, the stranger continued to stare at Shuichi in shock.

Indignant at the thought of having to start over, Shuichi stomped away from the machined in a rage. Hiro raised a single eyebrow at his melodramatic friend before following behind him.

Still gawking at the empty air space that Shuichi had previously occupied, the blond man blink a couple of times, shook his head in astonishment, than discreetly tagged along behind Hiro.

Hiro, amused by the entire scene that had played out before him just seconds before, noticed the stranger trying to follow him. Raising a single eyebrow, he pretended not to see the man and inconspicuously diverged from the path Shuichi was taking through the crowd.

When Shuichi was completely out of sight, Hiro turned suddenly and smirked at the blonde stranger.

"Oi- so is there a reason why you're trying to stalk my friend?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, is it better then all the other chapters? I certainly hopeso, because I had more than a lot of help from Reiannah-nee-chan. So anywayz, review and tell me what you think! 

Next chapter: The dirty old man likes me!


End file.
